Living with the Princess
by VTR
Summary: Some short Jade and Natalia oneshots. Also starring Mieu. Yessss. JadexNatalia
1. Never Again

I was near death with boredom in English class once again, so I started working on a series of little JadexNatalia oneshots. Because there aren't many of those. I guess it's not a very popular pairing, but...I like it. And so I will write oneshots with it.

Disclaimer: Namco owns ToA, not me.

-

**Never Again**

-

Jade furrowed his brow and swallowed the horrid bite of food. It was almost completely whole; just the thought of having it in his mouth any longer made him feel sicker than he already was. He opened a can of beer and took a good, long drink, hoping the liquid would erase the taste of his awful meal. It did, and so the colonel decided he would go ahead and drain what beer was left in the can. He gently pushed his plate away and let the alcohol burn the aftertaste away.

"Natalia," Jade said when he finished downing all of the beer, "what did you put in this?"

"Oh, well, Mieu helped me get a lot of the ingredients," said Natalia, smiling. "Why? Do you like it? I'll make it again if you do."

Jade's eyes widened. _Mieu_ had helped with this? No wonder it was worse than usual. He cleared his throat. "Well, it certainly has a very unique taste, dear," he said, "But I don't think I'd like to have it again. Ever."

He settled with fast food that night.


	2. Son

-

**Son**

-

Jade was reading a classic Malkuth war novel in the bedroom when Natalia came to lay down beside him. He found a little slip of paper to use as a bookmark and set the book aside. "Hello, Natalia," he said.

"Jade," said Natalia, "can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Well..." Natalia seemed a little embarrassed.

Jade adjusted his glasses and folded his arms across his chest. "Natalia," he sighed, "You want something, don't you? What is it? Sex?" He smiled.

"No. Well, not exactly," Natalia sat up. "When are we going to have children, Jade?"

Jade raised his eyebrows. He certainly hadn't been expecting that question. He answered truthfully, though. "Well, I'm not exactly fond of children," he told her, "but I'm sure we'll have some eventually."

"Oh, I see," said Natalia, feeling a little let down. "Well, Mieu is here. He's kind of like our little son!"

The colonel picked up his book again. "Mieu is not my son," he said, flipping through to find his page.

"Aww, why not?" Natalia asked. "He's just so adorable, and I think he likes you!"

"I have no problem with Mieu," Jade said, his eyes never leaving the page, "but he is not my son. My son...will be a powerful military leader."

Natalia blinked. "But..._my _son is supposed to be a great Kimlascan king!" she cried.

"No," Jade argued, "my son will be in the Malkuth military."

"But I'm the princess of Kimlasca!" Natalia protested. "My son is supposed to take over when I'm no longer the queen!"

Jade sighed and looked up from his book. "You know what?" he said. "Let's just have a daughter instead."


	3. Fairy Tale

-

**Fairy Tale**

-

Jade Curtiss came home from work later than usual that evening. He gave his wife a brief kiss on the lips before going into the bedroom and stripping himself of his sweaty uniform in favor of his cream bathrobe. He made his way back into the living room and sat in his recliner. He called to his wife, "Natalia, why don't you grab me a beer and come sit with me?"

"Okay," Natalia went to the kitchen, got a beer for Jade, then returned to the living room. She handed her husband the can and joined him on the recliner, snuggling up to him. "Jade," she said, "how was work?"

"Oh, you know," Jade said, "the same as usual." He opened the beer can and took a sip, then picked up the book lying on the end-table. "What's this?" He read the title aloud, "Auldrant Fairy Tales..."

"Mieu brought that from Tear's house," said Natalia.

"Hmm, I see." Jade flipped through the pages. "Well, I know why he likes it. It's full of princesses and cheagles!" He set it back on the table. "Well...you're a princess, aren't you? Are you involved in any fairy tales?"

"None that I know of..."

"Really now?" said Jade in mock astonishment. "Not even the one where you fall in love with a _dashing_ colonel and live happily ever after with him in the opposing country?"

"Oh!" Natalia hugged her husband. "You're right. But...I thought that fairy tales were just made-up stories!"

"My, my, my..." Jade sighed. "You know what? Never mind. I suppose I'm not cut out for cutesy...fluffy...lighthearted romance." He stood up and started for the hallway. "Come along, dear."

Natalia went to his side. "Are you going to bed?" she asked.

"Oh, not just yet," Jade told her, and he smiled. "Why don't we...spend some time?" He put an arm around her and led her to the bedroom.

-

-

Oh, my! X3  
You know, I always think of Jade as a person who'd be in a recliner, drinking a beer while reading a book, or the newspaper, or something like that...

A big thank you to all the reviewers!! :D


	4. Morning After

-

**Morning After**

-

Clothes were scattered all about the room. The curtains were closed and the sheets were an absolute mess. Jade and Natalia were both tangled within them after a night of sheer pleasure. The colonel stretched, then turned to face Natalia. "Good morning," he said, smiling as usual.

"Morning," Natalia yawned. She returned the smile. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Jade said, running his fingers along the side of her face. "How _are _you this morning, hmm?"

"Oh, haha, I'm just fine," Natalia blushed a little; she ought to be used to it, but Jade always had a way of making people feel uncomfortable about even the things they were the most comfortable about. She kissed him briefly on the lips and sat up. "Well, I guess I should go make breakfast..."

Jade pulled her back down with him. "No, no, it can wait," he said softly, and began a deeper, more passionate kiss. Their tongues met for a while, until Natalia finally broke for air.

"Okay, Jade, settle down," Natalia giggled. "Let me go make breakfast now."

Jade pulled her back, more roughly this time. "No," he commanded.

"W-what?" Natalia was getting a little nervous.

"We had an agreement, remember?" said Jade, "You're never supposed to cook, ever." He got up and went to the kitchen to prepare the meal...without his wife's assistance.

-

-

Poor Natalia. I just can't quit poking fun at her cooking. XD


	5. Fool

-

**Fool**

-

"I'm telling you, Guy is just a friend!" Natalia cried, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. "Why don't you believe me...?"

Jade sighed. "I wish I could," he said, "but the last time I checked, friends didn't do that." He was talking about the purple hicky on her neck.

"Jade, please..." Natalia whimpered. Tears were falling now. She took Jade's hand. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Jade sighed and followed her into the bathroom...where she began scrubbing the mark on her neck away. Natalia wiped her eyes and grinned at her husband. She jumped up and gave him a hug. "April fools!" she shouted, and kissed his cheek. "I love you!"

The colonel stood in stunned silence. He felt kind of stupid. Natalia must know his every weakness now... Finally, someone had made a fool out of Jade Curtiss.

-

-

Yaay! That just randomly popped in my head this morning. :)


	6. Nice

Can you say "pointless"? That's pretty much what this chapter is, but oh well. I'm suffering from...creative block. I haven't written much in the past week or two. Although I really wish I had. But anyway, this is just a random little chapter that happens before all the other ones. Not that it really matters what order they're in, but just thought you'd like to know. Once again, thanks for the reviews, people. :D

-

**Nice**

-

Natalia snuggled up to the colonel, who was already dozing off. He had suggested that they come here to Keterburg for their honeymoon. Natalia was glad that they had gone; she loved the beautiful, snowy resort. But what was even better than that was just lying there, with the man that she loved so much... It was a nice feeling, it really was.

"Jade?" Natalia whispered, "Are you still awake?"

Jade opened his eyes just a little. "Just barely, but yes, I am," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Natalia. "You can go to sleep if you want."

Jade pulled the blanket higher over them. "No, it's fine... Did you need something?"

"Um, nothing, I just - oh!" The princess was startled to see a little blue cheagle crawl out from beneath the covers. Mieu was grinning like an idiot. Just how long hhad he been down there?

"Mieu!" Natalia cried in surprise. "What were you doing down there? Or... What are you doing here??"

"Sorry, I got curious and decided to come up here and see what you and the colonel were doing!" Mieu explained.

Natalia blushed deeply. "M-Mieu! You shouldn't do that!"

Jade couldn't help but laugh a little at the innocent little creature. "Well, I suppose this trip may not be as nice as we planned, eh, Natalia?"


	7. King

-

**King**

-

Jade and Natalia, who were staying in Baticul to visit with King Ingobert, were invited to dinner at the Fabre manor. There was a big discussion on what would happen when Natalia became the queen.

"So does that mean that you're gonna be the king?" Luke asked.

Jade shook his head. "No, I don't think I'm fit to be king," he said, "And certainly not of Kimlasca."

"Jade's from Malkuth," Natalia said, "Would that be bad?"

"That's why Natalia was originally supposed to marry Luke, right?" asked Tear.

"Yes, but of course she had to go falling in love with some handsome Malkuth-born colonel..." Jade snickered.

Natalia turned a little pink. "But..!"

Jade continued, "And now there's a baby on the way and she doesn't know what to do! Oh my!"

Mieu hopped up on the table. "Guys, guys, I have an idea!" he cried.

"What is it, Mieu?" Tear asked.

"Jade can be Natalia's husband in Malkuth, and Luke can be her husband in Kimlasca!" the cheagle exclaimed. "That way she can still be married to Jade, but Luke can be the king!"

Tear began choking violently.


	8. Tea Time

Well, when I was going to get the handwritten copy of this, the other lightbulb in my room blew out! Now I have no light in my room. :(

Just some random information. Also, the second chapter of Good News is taking forever! I know what's going to happen, it just won't come out on paper. And then there's Tempest... I actually wrote a lot of it, I'm just too lazy to type it... Anyway, here's some random Jade x Nat.

-

**Tea Time**

-

"I never thought I'd end up marrying the Necromancer," Natalia giggled.

Jade made a face and took a sip of his tea. It was cold. He set it aside and cleared his throat. "Is there a problem with that?" he asked. "Besides, I'm not really...a necromancer. It's just a nickname, you know that." He began to heat his tea with a weak fonic arte.

Natalia watched her husband's tea bubble a little and start to steam. "I never said it was a problem," she said, "It just sounds so...silly. Princess Natalia and Jade the Necromancer."

Jade sipped his tea again. It was too hot. "How about Princess Natalia and Colonel Jade Curtiss?"

"I know."

The couple sat in silence for a while, Jade sipping his tea while Natalia continued to ignore hers. She folded her hands over her round belly and watched Jade who, upon noticing her, returned the stare.

"What will we call him?" the princess asked.

The colonel smiled. "Don't you remember, Natalia?" he said, "We were supposed to have a daughter."

-

-

(Can you even heat tea with a "weak fonic arte"?)


	9. Hide and Seek

I think my friends enjoyed this one. xD

Oh, I made a LiveJournal account for Natalia, just for fun. The link's on my profile. X3

Man, I need some good name ideas for their baby. It's gonna be a boy. I want something unusual, but not so unusual that it's crazy. Hmm...

-

**Hide and Seek**

-

"I'm home, Natalia," Jade said as he entered the house. There was no reply. Jade looked around the living room, but Natalia was not there as she usually was. Perhaps she was in the kitchen. The colonel went to take a look.

"Natalia, are you in here?"

Jade stood in the doorway of the kitchen, his eyes scanning the room. There was still no sign of the princess. He sighed and headed for the hallway, muttering, "What is this, some game of hide and seek?"

He came to the end of the hallway, where the bedroom was. The door was closed. Maybe Natalia had gone on to bed before her husband cam home. Jade opened the door slowly and went in.

"Natalia, are you asleep, dear?"

There was a peculiar lump in the bed, which Jade went to examine. Natalia's smiling face suddenly appeared from beneath the covers.

"Oh, Jade, you're finally here," she giggled, "I've been waiting."

A naughty grin spread across the colonel's face.


	10. Night Watch

Jade's on the night watch and Natalia can't sleep... This is sometime during the adventure. :)

-

**Night Watch**

-

Jade had volunteered to be the night watch. It had been about an hour, and everyone was asleep... Well, everyone except for Jade, who had to be awake, and Natalia, who had been tossing and turning for quite some time. Jade watched her for a while and, when he decided she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, he called to her softly, "Natalia."

Natalia turned until she was on her side, facing him. "Jade."

"Can't sleep?" he asked. She nodded and he patted the spot beside him. "Well, you can keep me company then, I suppose."

"Okay." Natalia got up and went to sit down beside Jade. "I'm tired, but... I can't fall asleep!"

"Something on your mind, maybe?" Jade asked.

Natalia shrugged. "Nothing, really," she said, "I guess it's just one of those nights."

Jade nodded slowly. "Oh, I see."

The two remained silent for a while. Jade laid back in the grass and stared up at the sky, while Natalia seemed to stare blankly ahead. She jumped a little when Jade finally spoke, "You should try to get some rest."

"Ah... Yes, you're right." Natalia said, but didn't move.

Jade sat up and smiled. "Well, are you going or what?" he said. "Unless you want to be on watch tonight..."

"Okay," Natalia said. She stood up. "Good night, Jade." She started towards her spot.

Jade stood up as well. "Princess..."

Natalia turned back to him. "Yes?"

Jade went to her, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Natalia was surprised at the colonel's sudden...affections. When he pulled away, he whispered, "Good night, Natalia." He then went back to sit and keep watch.

For the rest of the night, Natalia slept easy.


	11. Beach

_HEY GUYS. I'M BACK...FOR NOW._

_

* * *

_

**Beach**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, Jade, why are you wearing that now?" Natalia asked her husband, who was clad in his cream bathrobe. "We're at the beach!"

Jade grinned modestly. "Honestly, Natalia, I don't really think it's a good idea to take this off. I'm much too _old _to be seen without it!" He took a delicate sip of his cocktail.

Natalia was not having it. "That's just an excuse," she said. "Come on, it's okay to let yourself go at least _sometimes._"

Luke came by to see what was going on. "She's right, you know," he told Jade. "Besides, I want to know what you really wear under that robe." His eyes widened. "Unless... Unless you don't wear anything?"

Jade frowned. "You people are never going to leave me alone, are you?" he muttered. "Well, alright then. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Natalia and Luke watched anxiously as Jade set his cocktail down. He undid the sash of his robe slowly. He pushed up his glasses, then, whipped the robe right off in a dramatic fashion. The colonel smirked.

"A SPEEDO?" shrieked Luke and Natalia.

Yes. A blue speedo.


End file.
